1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic generating device configured to generate ultrasonic vibrations when supplied with a current, and an ultrasonic treatment device including the ultrasonic generating device. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method of the ultrasonic generating device and a manufacturing method of the ultrasonic treatment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic surgery device (ultrasonic treatment device) disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-000336 includes an ultrasonic generating device (ultrasonic vibrator unit) including an ultrasonic vibrator which formed from a plurality of piezoelectric elements, and a probe which is connected to the ultrasonic vibrator unit and which is configured to transmit ultrasonic vibrations generated in the ultrasonic vibrator (ultrasonic oscillator), the probe being configured to treat a living tissue by a treatment portion formed at a distal end portion thereof. When a predetermined constant current is supplied to the ultrasonic vibrator from a power supply unit, this ultrasonic surgery device is configured to ultrasonically vibrate the probe (treatment portion) with constant amplitude. That is, the ultrasonic vibrator is driven by constant current control, and the constant amplitude of the ultrasonic vibrations in the probe (treatment portion) is maintained.